


Oct. 10th, “Listen, I Can’t Explain It, You’ll Have To Trust Me.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.The acquisition of their puppy, Ack Ack!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Oct. 10th, “Listen, I Can’t Explain It, You’ll Have To Trust Me.”

“Why do my eyes have to be covered?” Snafu’s hands were warm, gently settled to hide his eyes as Snafu led him…somewhere. He knew they were in the house, at least, since Snafu had made him kick his shoes off. 

He’d been leading him, hands over his eyes, since they’d gotten out of the car. There was, according to Snafu, “a big surprise”, and it was integral he didn’t accidentally see anything in the house that might somehow reveal what it was. 

“Can I get a hint, at least? It’s a good surprise, isn’t it?” 

“I wouldn’t ever give you a bad surprise, now would I?” Snafu playfully scolded him. “Now, hush. We’re almost there, close your eyes for a second, I’ll put your shoes on again for you.” 

“You led me through the entire house, just to take me to the backyard? We could have just walked around from the front,” he laughed as he obeyed and closed his eyes, carefully moving his feet as Snafu slipped his shoes on for him. 

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. Not a surprise, otherwise,” Snafu replied. “And that wouldn’t have been as much fun.” 

He heard Snafu stand again, felt his hands slip back over his eyes, and let him lead into the yard, just a few steps onto the grass. 

“Okay, open!” Snafu’s hands flew away from his face, and he opened his eyes to find…

A dog. A redbone coonhound, to be exact. Not a puppy, but still young. And happy, tail wagging even as he sat patiently on the grass, looking up at him. 

“Been checking the shelter for months, almost every day after work now. Met a lot of good pups, but knew I had to find the right one for ya. Think you two’ll get along,” Snafu said, nervously playing with his hair. 

“What’s his name?” 

Snafu shrugged. “I can only name cats, you know that. Shelter was just callin’ him ‘Pup’ so…have at it.” 

He knelt down and held out a hand to the dog, the pup’s soft brown eyes watching his every move with curiosity. “Who are you, little guy?” 

After another moment, the dog bounded forward and knocked him over, a wiggling bundle of happiness and love. 

Snafu was rolling. “I found the right one, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” getting up was no easy task, with his hands full of very excited dog, but he managed to sit up in the grass. “How’d you know?” 

“Just a big ole sweetheart like you. Would stay by my side every time I went to visit him, content to love and be loved and happiest that way. Would shoo away any other overexcited dogs wantin’ to jump up and knock me down. He’s a good boy, looks out for his humans. Don’t you, Pup?” Snafu replied.

The dog barked, and he laughed. “Know who he reminds me of? Well…we can’t name him after him I suppose…” 

Snafu’s eyes softened as he joined him on the grass. “Ack Ack? Why not?” 

“…first person you thought of too, huh?” he asked as the dog rolled on the grass, but only about a foot away, seemingly reluctant to move any further. 

Snafu nodded. “I’m sure Ack Ack would have loved this guy. Probably given him a medal for wantin’ to come home and live with us and put up with us.” 

“Ack Ack,” he called softly, and the dog’s ears perked up immediately. “What do you think? You wanna be named after one of the bravest and best?” 

Ack Ack trotted over and promptly dropped in his lap, begging for pets and kisses. 

“That’s a yes, then,” he laughed. “Wish Ack Ack could have met you.” 

Ack Ack looked back at him, and he could have cried. He’d missed having a dog, sure, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the sweet way they could look at a person, and seem like they somehow knew every hurt and could heal it with a wagging tail.

“You like your surprise?” Snafu asked quietly, reaching over to give Ack Ack a few pets. 

“I love him,” he replied, and found the tears were falling even though he’d tried to hold them back. “And I love you. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Think our household’s finally complete; we found the final piece.” 

He nodded. “Us, five cats, and now a dog. Anymore and the animals might mutiny and take over.” 

“They run the house already, and they know it,” Snafu smiled. “Don’t you, Ack Ack, and you only been here one day!” 

He couldn’t think of a better, happier way to live than what they had now, and it was in the moments like that: Snafu, pushed onto his back by an eager and happy Ack Ack, who wanted nothing more than to lick at his face and be pet.


End file.
